


Obsidian Fights a Gorilla

by DCButGayer



Series: The Road To Justice League Obscure [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC But Gayer Rewrite, Gay Male Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, todd is a disaster gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCButGayer/pseuds/DCButGayer
Summary: Part one of collection of one shots introducing the main characters of a bigger series that will be written later.Written by tumblr user sapioromanticriddler.





	Obsidian Fights a Gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> Obsidian investigates a mystery. He also ends up fighting a gorilla.  
> Part one written by sapioromanticriddler.

At that moment, Todd felt like a boring, mundane version of Batman. He had like, 2/27 of the weird awesomeness Batman had. He was awesome but also weird.

He was trying to solve an honestly kind of boring mystery, in a boring way. No cool tech at his disposal, just a laptop and his brain. His brain hurt because he hadn't had enough sleep because of the nightmares. Actually, for the last few months, he’d had to solve boring crimes. He hadn’t been faced with anything too difficult, which was nice, but it was frustratingly mundane. That just seemed to be what happened as an obscure superhero.

His twin sister, Jade, got to be on space and solve weird space stuff. He was a little envious, but only a little.

Now, he had to deal with some weirdo blowing statues of members of the Justice Society of America. He supposed it was fitting for him to have become involved, since he was the son of Alan Scott, a former Justice Society member. It wasn't like he was very passionate about the idea of doing something because of his father (they had a complicated relationship to say the least.) but well, someone had to do it.

The culprit was likely an old adversary of the JSA. But who could it be? Obviously, someone with access to explosives… Thankfully, the explosions of the statues had only harmed people and not killed them.

He clenched his teeth before taking a deep breath. He could solve with this. He was no Batman, but he could deal with this. Right?

His list of suspects was: Solomon Grundy, the Ultra Humanite, Vandal Savage and Shade. Of all the people he had investigated, they were the ones that didn't have an alibi. Nobody had seen the Ultra Humanite in months, but it still a possibility.

He stood up and began to pace in circles around his room. Then, he heard the door of the house opening, followed by footsteps (Todd had learned to be very sensible to when someone entered into the house. He had his bastard of an adoptive father to thank.).The person entering was Damon.

Todd went to the door to greet him as fast as possible.

“Hello darling,” said Todd, inching closer to him. Damon was a blonde white man, and also Todd's boyfriend. He was wearing a white shirt and beige pants. Damon had brought a copy of the newspaper. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed kind of irritated. His brows were furrowed and his teeth were kind of clenched. “Hard day at work?”

“Yeah,” said Damon, sitting on the sofa and letting out a sigh of relief. “But enough about me, what have you been up to?”

“Trying to solve this weird case. Someone has been making statues of members of the JSA explode,” answered Todd as he sat down next to Damon.

“Heard about it,” Damon nodded.“Did you prepare something to eat?”

Todd stared at the wall for a few seconds, silent. “Shit.” Damon let out a sigh.

“Don't worry, I’ll cook something easy,” said Damon, getting up from the sofa. Todd bit the interior of his check, he should have remembered to have dinner ready, but it was too late now. . He smiled, watching Damon from behind as the man busied himself in the kitchen. Damon really was too good to him. Todd was unbelievably lucky.

Todd picked up the copy of the newspaper, skimming it. There weren’t very interesting stuffs there; Superman had fought a giant monster, Batman had stopped the Joker from making gotham explode, you know, normal everyday stuff.

And then he saw something. Something abnormal. A gorilla.

And not just any gorilla, a white one. “Today is the third month Unit, one of the few albino gorillas in the world, has been in the official Gotham zoo,” said the title of the article.

Wait a second. Albino gorilla. Statues exploding. Statues of members of the JSA. Possibly by old JSA foes. Albino gorilla. Old JSA foes.

“DAMON HOLY FUCK” screamed Todd.

“WHAT?” screamed Damon back. Todd jumped up from the sofa, letting the newspaper fall on the floor. A second after that he was hugged by the shadows. It was like being gripped by a cold old lover. And now he was wearing his costume. Having a weird magical costume was pretty useful. “I’M GOING TO DO SUPERHERO STUFF!”

 

Todd was soon at the zoo. He ran until he saw one of the zoo workers.

“I need to see the gorilla now. The white one” said Todd. The zoo worker left out a little gasp.

“O-of course” said them, and then they started to walk to the place of the gorilla. Todd followed them.

On the way, a familiar feeling attacked again. A weird feeling on his chest. It had been happening since his nightmares increased. When he got that feeling, he could swear his shadow moved in a weird way. It was probably a symptom of his schizophrenia, had he taken his meds that day? He rubbed his chest. It was probably just a weird symptom.

He didn't know what was worse, the nightmares or that weird feeling. Usually he felt safe in the darkness, he was safe in there, it was comforting. It was his realm. But in his dreams he drowned on it, and it was all because of one person who he didn't know. For most of his life he has had nightmares(which only stopped after the whole mess that was him becoming evil and then not) but at least on those old nightmares darkness did not drown him.

“Sir?” asked the zoo worker. Todd had stopped walking. Todd cleared his throat and started walking again.

“Sorry, I got distracted,” he said.

He followed the zoo worker to the gorilla habitat. The zoo was a sad place, how did they get a rare type of gorilla was anyone's guess. A lot of the animals there looked too thin and some even looked sad. The bars were old and rusty, the grass cheap and wilted. Todd hated it, but there was nothing he could do.

The habitat of the gorilla was a small habitat with a tree and grass on it. It was probably the best habitat in the whole zoo, the grass looked nice and fresh, it was big compared to other habitats Todd had seen there. The gorilla was there, just sitting and looking at nothing.

“So here it is: the gorilla. Please do-“ Todd entered the place before the zoo person could finish.

“Ok, are you some kind of villain?” asked Todd, blank faced and serious. He and the gorilla just stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

“Fuck,” said the gorilla with his gorilla mouth, Then he moved to punch Todd. Todd managed to dodge, but the gorilla started to charge against the glass that separated the habitat from the rest of the zoo.

“Stop that Gorilla!” screamed Todd. He sprinted close behind. The glass broke under the gorilla’s weight.

Soon, the Ultra Humanite/the gorilla started to throw stuff at him. Plants, whatever he could find. Each time Todd just managed to dodge. Fuck, why did he had decided to come at this hour, when the light would stop him from turning into his shadow form.

Finally, the Ultra Humanite was at arm's reach. A bunch of tentacles made of darkness appeared. But the gorilla was faster than his weakened shadow constructs. And the gorilla's punch crashed against his chest, punching the air from his lungs and throwing him onto the floor.

 

Perfect, just fucking perfect. Todd had been punched by a gorilla and then lost said gorilla, who was now in a museum apparently. Also he couldn't fly, so he had to walk there. Which was kind of humiliating. He wasn't going to take a taxi, the museum was kind of close...

Well, at least his rib wasn’t broken.

The museum was surrounded by police cars. He went to one of the police officers.

“Ok so I am a superhero, what can I do,” Todd asked.

The officer looked up and down to Todd.

“Ok, you are definitely a superhero. What can you do?”said him. Ah. The perks of being obscure.

“Ok so my name is Obsidian, I can turn into a shadow, make shadow constructs and see the darkness inside people's souls. Normal stuff,” said Todd. “Also, light kinda fucks me up. I work better in the darkness.”

“I don't know what you should do” said the police officer. “Ok, the situation is this. The gorilla has entered the museum and taken hostages. He wants one million dollars and a car and then he will free the hostages”

Ok, ok. What would Jade do? Uhh some plant stuff? Be green? Uhh he wasn't very good at this. Also, he should call her; they hadn't talked in whiWHY WAS HE THINKING ABOUT THAT PEOPLE'S LIVES WERE IN DANGER.

Wait. He knew what to do now.

“Cut the power grid,” said Todd.

“What?’”said the police officer.

“Just fucking cut it.”

 

Todd morphed into a shadow and entered into the museum. The only light entered from the windows, so Todd could evade it.

He was in an art exhibition of some kind. And he could hear screaming and noise in the next room.

It was a room dedicated to JSA. There even was a statue of his father. And at its base was the Ultra Humanite. He was screaming at some hostages. There were around ten hostages around the room.

Also, the Ultra Humanite wasn't in the light. Todd moved closer to him.

“W-What is that!” screamed the Ultra Humanite while seeing Todd(wow rude). He then took a hostage. Shit. The gorilla started to walk to one of the windows. One step. And then another. And another. The Ultra Humanite was so close to the window…

He pushed the hostage forward and then Todd heard a beeping sound. Oh shit.

“You have ten seconds!” screamed the Ultra Humanite as he jumped out of the window, breaking the glass. Shit.

10

Todd made tentacles out of the darkness and took the hostages with them. It was hard to make that many constructs at once, especially when everyone was screaming.

9

He started going to the door. The hostages just didn´t stop screaming, couldn´t they just stop.

7

Shit, he didn't know how big the explosion would be. Maybe it would destroy the entire museum. He couldn't think about that he had to get out.

6

He went out of the room. He had to keep going, he had to keep going.

5

He was going to go until he couldn't do more. Until he collapsed on the floor.

4

Next room.

3

COME ON. COME ON HE ALMOST MADE IT.

2

He could do this.

1

He couldn't do anymore. The tentacles disappeared and Todd became corporeal again. He collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

0

He closed his eyes.

And nothing happened.

 

Ok so the Ultra Humanite had just put a timer which made noise. And the Ultra Humanite was stopped by the police. Apparently some random police officer had been very brave and stuff, he was gonna get a medal, Todd didn't pay attention because he was too busy being frustrated at himself because he hadn't stopped the Ultra Humanite himself. At least he was stopped by someone.

Todd came back to home shamefully. the moment he opened the door, Damon came and hugged him.

“Where were you?” asked Damon. “You had me worried!”

“Just… doing superhero stuff” answered Todd. “I stopped the dude making statues explode. He was a gorilla.”

“So... why?”asked Damon.

“He was bored.”

“What.”

“Yeah, he was bored. So he decided to explode all those statues,” Todd sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the other works of this project and follow the tumblr of the project, which has the same username.


End file.
